I Saw It on the Bathroom Wall
by crazykitsune17
Summary: Royai short story, AU. Roy finds the phone number of Riza Hawkeye scribbled in a bathroom stall. He decides to give her a call.... Please review! COMPLETE.
1. The Stall

A/N: This is one of my more recent works (July 2005), and I'm rather fond of it if I don't say so myself. This is an AU Royai 5-chapter short story. I hope you all enjoy it! Please offer your con-crit and whatever else you can think of in your reviews:)

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, Roy would be wearing a miniskirt 24/7. And he would be in every episode. And he would make out with totally random people at random points in time… And since that's not happening every Monday through Wednesday at 1:30/12:30am, then FMA does not belong to me.

* * *

**I Saw It on the Bathroom Wall**

by crazykitsune17

* * *

**Chapter One: The Stall

* * *

**

Roy Mustang, a handsome young bureaucrat, was the vice-president of the massive company, WorldSpin International, Central Branch, Department of Human Resources. He was in his early thirties, not married, and had an office the size of one of the smaller Hawaiian Islands. Most of the day, Roy just sat back in his chair, answered the phone when he felt like it, and watched his subordinates scurry around doing the actual work. Roy was a VP; why should he have to do anything so menial when he was almost Lord of the Department of Human Resources?

His bank account was almost the size of his office. Not only could Roy completely carpet the islands of Hawaii in his money, he could _buy_ the entire state as well if he wanted to. He was doing quite well in the business industry for barely thirty-one years old.

Rumors flew around the lower offices that Roy was born with a leprechaun up his butt. Ever since he started his career right out of college at WorldSpin International, he was lucky. Every promotion opportunity that sprang up, Roy jumped on it and almost _always_ received the promotion. It wasn't long before he had climbed up the corporate ladder all the way from the lowest rung to just short of the very top. From lowly peon without a nameplate or a desk with actual drawers to a man of great importance with a gigantic office _and_ a golden-embossed nameplate with his name and title – Roy Mustang, Vice President, WorldSpin International, Central Branch, Department of Human Resources.

Roy had power (he could order his subordinates to get him coffee instead of making coffee for his seniors), money, and lots of underlings at the company who hated his guts. All that was missing was a hot, sexy woman hanging off his arm and gushing about how awesome he was.

Roy missed that particular aspect of his life, too. He had always loved women – what high-ranking corporate official with an embossed nameplate wouldn't? – but he never seemed to be able to get a girlfriend and keep her long enough to get a stable relationship filled with love and hot sex every couple of nights. It was a painful fact that Roy had a hard time understanding.

_I'm sexy, I'm cool, I'm rich, what more could the ladies ask for?_ He posed for himself in front of his ceiling-to-floor wall mirror and admired his good looks. He had perfect skin, easily the best haircut in the entire Department of Human Resources, and a great smile thanks to years of adolescent orthodontics. _How can the ladies resist such a sexy beast like me?_

He frowned at his mirror. Mirrors don't lie. This mirror was telling the cold, hard truth that he, Roy Mustang, was gorgeous. He sighed and turned away from the mirror, going over to his desk to play with the lettering on his nameplate. He scratched at a reddish stain underneath the "G" in his last name where a few of his smart-assed subordinates decided to squirt ketchup. They had coated his entire office in ketchup as a prank, and, needless to say, Roy was less than pleased. _They're just jealous…_ was his excuse.

The old, crusty ketchup stain still wouldn't come off. Every day Roy picked at the tiny, barely noticeable glob of dried ketchup under the "G", but he was getting nowhere. Precious minutes of pretending to work were wasted while doing that.

Roy glanced at the clock. It was nearly three in the afternoon – time for Roy's daily majestic saunter into the restroom. The bathrooms were just down the hall from his gargantuan office, and he strolled down that strip of hallway like it was a red carpet laid out for him in Hollywood. Usually, the suck-up subordinates would wave and smile and ask, "How are you doing, Mr. Mustang?" and generally kiss as much Royal ass as they could to try and get promoted. The other underlings, the bratty ones with bad attitudes, in Roy's opinion, would just glare and snort in indignation. _More jealousy…_ thought Roy.

Roy wasn't a fan of public bathrooms, but he used them anyway as an excuse to chat with the other restroom inhabitants and employees and brag about himself. Entering the restroom, Roy found, almost in disappointment, that there was no one there.

He pushed open a stall door so he could pee in private instead of for all the world to see at a urinal, and unzipped his pants. It had been a while since he had used a stall; using the stalls when you didn't have to merited a demotion in the ego hierarchy. It had also been a while since Roy remembered how fond of graffiti his staff was.

"Put a star here if you hate Roy Mustang" one scribble said. Underneath it were at least twelve stars. Roy growled under his breath but quickly forgot his anger when he saw another message on the other side of the stall, scrawled in barely legible, tiny, masculine writing.

_Call Riza Hawkeye 555-7169 She's hot._

Roy quickly finished emptying his bladder and patted his pockets for a notepad and pen. He found a Bic pen in his right pocket, but he wasn't carrying any paper on him. He had a roll of Mentos and a cinnamon-flavored Listerine Pocket Pack, but nothing to write on. Sighing, Roy pulled out a square of toilet paper and wrote down Riza Hawkeye's number.

Quickly, he pocketed the number and flushed the toilet, exiting the restroom pompously as usual, more bounce than ever in his step now that he had the phone number of a supposedly hot girl in his pants pocket. He would give her a call tonight.

* * *

Roy had waited until seven o'clock that night to call Miss Hawkeye. He didn't have a clue who she was, what she looked like, or how old she was, but he wasn't thinking of those things. The mental image in his mind was considered reality to him, and his reality was envisioning Riza as a curvaceous young woman with a bushel of curly blonde hair and blue eyes. As all of his fantasies/"realities" included, she was wearing a miniskirt.

He pressed in the last number on his phone and waited for it to ring. He tapped his foot eagerly against the parquet floor in the dining room, waiting for her to pick on. On the third ring, a mellow female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Riza Hawkeye?" asked Roy suavely.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?"

_Damn, she's so formal!_ thought Roy. _I wonder what she looks like…_ "Hey, babe, this is Roy Mustang, vice president of WorldSpin International, Central Branch, Department of Human Resources."

Riza's voice dropped to a sardonic tone "Oh. I know you." _Jerkwad…_ she wanted to add, but she kept her mouth shut in case he was offering her a promotion. Though why he would was beyond her; she was pretty sure that Vice President Mustang had never seen her around the office. "What do you want, sir?"

Roy grinned. "Well, I was thinking… Maybe we should go on a date?"

Riza held the phone away from her face and glared at it in disgust, hoping that Roy would somehow be able to see her expression. She recovered herself quickly, however, realizing that Vice President Mustang was waiting for an answer. She yelled, "What are you saying? I hardly know you! No!"

Roy wasn't deterred. Not yet. Miss Hawkeye _did_ have a point; he had never seen her around the office, and they had never spoken. Grinning, he continued, not missing a beat: "Well, then why don't we go out to dinner on Friday to get to know each other a little better?"

Almost appalled but strangely attracted, Riza's mouth dropped open. _Does this guy not know what "no" means?_ she wondered silently to herself. _No, of course not. He's used to getting what he wants… _However, Riza didn't deny him the opportunity to "get to know her". She agreed.

Roy smirked to himself, nearly drowning in his own self-importance. He lowered his voice to his well-perfected sexy growl and replied, "That's great, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you there." He put the phone back on its cradle with a click and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. _Maybe you're not doomed to be single for all of time after all…_

* * *

--crazykitsune17-- 


	2. The Restaurant

A/N: Okay, the story gets better as it goes on, trust me. But I wanna say thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are great! Keep on reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Restaurant

* * *

**

The next night was Friday, the day of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye's scheduled dinner date. Roy had picked the most expensive restaurant he knew of – an Italian joint called Piazzo's – and had already made the reservations. The manager was eager to bend to Roy's every will once he found out the man's title. Vice President of any branch at WorldSpin International was not a poor position. Mr. Mustang obviously had a bank account that could fill a whole armored car and twelve funeral hearses; who was the manager to explain that reservations needed to be made three days in advance?

Roy had Table 3 booked for that night's date. Table 3 was in the far left corner of the restaurant, separated from the rest of the public by a fancy divider with red velvet curtains and a ritzier, more sophisticated version of Christmas lights strung along its perimeter. The table itself was a small one - a two-seater - perfect for a nice, romantic date such as theirs.

Piazzo's was about nine miles away from WorldSpin International, in a line of restaurants all geared toward the wealthier people in town. Roy himself lived nearby – in a large, three-storied house just short of being a mansion. In Roy's home, there was a grand master bedroom with a double bed which he shared with no one, two elegant full bathrooms, and a massive dining area and kitchen on the main floor alone, as well as a TV room, home theater, and home office. The owner of Piazzo's restaurant had picked a smart place to build their restaurant – just within reach of a bunch of rich stiffs.

Roy had no idea where Riza lived, nor did he really care. He figured that she lived in the same part of town as he did – the well-developed ritzy area with fountains in every front yard. Roy himself had a nice fountain with the bust of a woman spouting clear freshwater from her throat. All he hoped was that Riza was able to find the restaurant okay.

Riza Hawkeye had never read of a place called Piazzo's restaurant until yesterday, when Roy called her and suggested it as the place for their date. She still couldn't believe she had accepted to "get to know" the vice president of WorldSpin International, Central Branch, Department of Human Resources. He was rich, snobby, a bigot, and, according to a few of the other employees, a disgusting pervert. _Why in the hell did I agree to this…?_ Riza found herself thinking as she got into her blue 2002 Ford Escape almost an hour before their scheduled meet time. She had printed out a map of the city and circled the restaurant's location, hoping that she wouldn't get lost on her way there. She lived on the complete opposite end of town – the poorer side.

Roy waited several more minutes at his house, perfecting his already quite handsome image, straightening his tie, freshening his breath with the cinnamon-flavored Listerine Pocket Packs he enjoyed so much, and practicing his smile before he left. God, he was attractive. He loved looking at himself.

Finally, he packed an ample supply of cash for a tip into his wallet and sauntered out of the house and into his classy, brand-new black 2005 Audi A8 L W12 that had cost him well over one hundred thousand dollars. He had at least three Audis in his garage – one for every occasion. The A8 was the "romantic date" car.

Automatically, his garage door opened, and Roy slithered out like a snake into the night, accelerating the gas to speed as fast as he could to Piazzo's restaurant. He always went as fast as he possibly could to places, just to show off. Cops never ticketed him. What was the point in ticketing someone who has enough money to pay twelve thousand parking tickets and would never learn from his mistakes?

He made it to Piazzo's with about ten minutes to spare, dressed to impress in a new, pressed black Armani suit. His tie was wine-red, and he straightened it once more before entering the ritzy building. A doorman greeted him, gloved hands opening the shimmering glass-paned doors and welcoming him in.

An aroma of fresh Italian pastas and sauces assaulted him as Roy walked into the restaurant. The smell of some noodle dish dripping in Alfredo sauce made Roy's mouth water. Walking up to the pretty hostess, he leaned on her podium and murmured, "Reservations for Table 3 tonight, miss." He winked and flashed a smile (which she ignored), and followed her to the back of the restaurant. He had told Riza he would meet her at the table.

Several minutes later, Riza pulled into the parking area for Piazzo's restaurant and grabbed her purse, just barely remembering to lock her car. She knew she was late, though why she cared confused her. Vice President Jerkwad deserved to have people walk in on him late every now and then…

Brushing a few stray blonde hairs from her face, Riza was let in by the polite doorman and met with the not-as-polite pretty hostess. "Uh, reservation for Table 3?" she asked, slightly out of breath. She had never been to a restaurant where she needed to have a reservation.

The hostess, who was still annoyed with the look Vice President Mustang had given her, sighed and led Riza to the table where Roy was sitting. Riza's mouth nearly dropped open. The décor around it was exquisite; remakes of Da Vinci paintings, lighting dim enough to cast a sultry mood but bright enough to see every inch of Roy's stunning face, velvet cushions and curtains and wax candles as a centerpiece, dripping hot crimson wax as they burned down their wicks. Riza had never been in a place that reeked of so much… poshness. Nervously, she took a seat.

Roy grinned at her, inclining his head just enough to send the candlelight casting haunting shadows beneath his eyes and chin. Riza's heart pounded. Vice President Mustang was easily the most attractive and handsome man she had seen in all her life. She wanted badly to check her own face in a mirror and see how much she paled in comparison to the man of such beauty, but she kept her compact tightly closed in her cheap black purse. Instead, she contented herself with tucking the stray hairs from before behind her ear and offering Roy her most polite smile.

Roy had looked Riza up and down while she was standing in front of him, and he _sort of_ liked what he saw. He would've preferred someone more like Pamela Anderson, but he would make do with what he had. This Riza Hawkeye was quite attractive, just a little plain.

She was wearing a long-sleeved light cotton button-up blouse with the top button undone to reveal a locket pendant. Adorning her lean legs were black polyester slacks that made her appear taller and thinner, and on her feet were soft brown loafers that looked a little worn-in. It was classy and sophisticated, yes, but Roy was hoping for something a little more… exotic and showy.

Stumbling a bit over his words, Roy meant to say "You look nice", but ended up saying to Riza, "You look… conservative", to which Riza frowned.

_Conservative? The nerve of him! What was he expecting? A Brazilian prostitute…?_ Riza immediately decided that she did not like Roy Mustang. Not one bit. Each stab at conversation that Roy made throughout the rest of the dinner was met with a terse and curt reply that consisted of the least amount of words possible it took to get the point across.

Roy ordered the most expensive thing on the menu once their salad and first round of wine were finished. Riza did the same, taking any chance she could to expend Roy's money. _Might as well take advantage of it… There's only so many opportunities you get to eat a forty-dollar dish of shrimp scampi…_

"You enjoy seafood then?" Roy asked once Riza had finished ordering. Riza shrugged, not looking at Roy. Roy winced and knew he'd blown it with the "conservative" comment. _Stupid, stupid! Why did you say that? _he mentally reprimanded himself. He wanted to bash his head against the table, but he'd save that for the office.

Riza didn't attempt any conversation, leaving Roy to sweat in his expensive-cut Armani suit as he tried to talk to her. He was on the verge of giving up by the time dessert came around, and the two of them enjoyed their fried ice cream nearly in silence.

Finally, it was about time to part, and Roy couldn't be happier. Riza also couldn't wait to get back into her own car and drive home with a smile on her face. She knew how much Roy suffered during their silent date, and the thought that she could completely shut out the pompous vice president and his beguiling ways amused her. And she would've gone home peacefully and with a feeling of accomplishment had it not been for what Roy asked next.

Despite how uncomfortable and awkwardly silent the date was, Roy managed to build up the gall to ask her, "Riza, would you want to go out on another date sometime soon?"

Riza blinked, the question coming as a shock. _Doesn't this guy know when to quit? _she asked herself. _I shut him out the entire time, and he still has the audacity to ask me out again? Who does this guy think he is?_ Still, Riza hesitated. She wanted to say no, never see him again, but…

His smile. So alluring. So attractive. He was giving her his own twisted version of puppy dog eyes; gleaming, shining, begging. An audible breath escaped her, and she looked back into Roy's handsome face. "Okay," she said, feeling defeated.

"Great." Roy smiled, putting his hand boldly around Riza's waist and whispering in her ear, "I'll call you."

* * *

**Reviewer Responses!

* * *

**

**Tsuiraku Nami**: The story gets better as it goes on (Chapter 4 is my favorite n.n). But I'm glad you took the time to review me! Thank you very much, and 3.5 is always better than 0.1:D Thanks muchly for the review!

**Frip-Ouille**: I hope I didn't take too long in updating… o.o; But I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**miroku-has-darkness**: Thanks for the review!

**Tsunade-chan**: I'm glad you liked it! I love hearing people say they think my work is entertaining. Thank you so much for the review!

**LadyKagome101**: Glad to hear that! XD Thanks very much for the review. I'm glad you like it!

**Mint Pizza Queen**: You should really read more Royai stories. They're usually good. :-P But thanks for honoring me with the position as being one of the firsts you've read. XD Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

**xeledhwenx**: I'm glad you like it! Yay! Thanks for the review:)

**gundams forever**: Wow, I'm glad you like the fic. n.n' Thanks very much for the review!

**Arcireza**: Wow, thank you very much? For real, you mean that? I was one of the most original out of… quite a few fanfics? That's quite a high honor. I thank you very much for that! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**nureiko-chan**: Aw, thank you very much! n.n Yay for me getting reviews from you! Reviews make me happy. :D Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the story!

* * *

--crazykitsune17-- 


	3. The Miniskirt

A/N: I love this chapter. :) Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Miniskirt

* * *

**

Roy had said that he would call Riza to set a time for their date. Riza had waited a whole week, and he still had not called; it was already Friday.

She was pacing nervously in her office, amber eyes wide with loose strands of hair in front of them. Roy never said whether he would call her at home or at work and she wished she had given him her cell phone number. Even so, she still had her phone turned on 24/7 just in case he somehow got a hold of her number.

She didn't know why she was such a wreck over this. Monday and Tuesday and even parts of Wednesday she had been totally fine – calm, cool, collected, just like usual. But come Thursday, she was getting antsy for Roy's call. He didn't forget about her, did he?

Clenching her fists against the desk, Riza growled under her breath. _Ooh, that's just like him to say he'll call and then completely forget! That jerk! Why did I agree to go out again…? _She was just starting to get seriously angry when an image of Roy's smiling face suddenly floated into her mind and set up a roadblock in her train of thought. Riza found herself lost in that arrogant smirk of his and sank down in her chair, sighing.

_Now I remember…_ She silently cursed herself for falling under the vice president's spell.

She looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. She would be leaving for lunch in about a half an hour, and she still had plenty of work she needed to do. She was one of the higher-ranking administrative assistants who got to type notes, file papers, copy papers, and stamp things all day. She had a pile of outgoing mail that needed to be sent, and the mail carrier had already stopped by to pick up and deliver mail. Her desk carried an assorted array of uncapped pens, some leaking ink onto what she assumed, with her luck, could only be highly important documents. Yes, she was indeed a mess. All because of Roy…

Her office door clicked open and a body attached to a smiling face walked in. It was Riza's good friend and co-worker, Maes Hughes. Seeing him made Riza smile and finally feel lighthearted again. He always knew just the things to say to cheer her – and anyone, for that matter – up.

"Maes!" she cried, welcoming him into the office.

Maes took a seat in front of Riza and put his elbows on the desk, brushing a few paper clips and fasteners out of way. "Hey there," he said, placing his head in one of his hands.

Maes Hughes was a handsome man himself – not quite as much as Roy, Riza thought – with his dark hair, stubble, and glasses. He was already happily married to his charming wife, Gracia, and had a four-year-old daughter, Elysia. He was the perfect business man; he never complained; and he was the perfect family man; he carried dozens of photos of his wife and daughter in his bulging wallet, in his office, on his computer, and anywhere else pictures could be stored.

"It's about quittin' time for the morning," said Maes, tapping one of Riza's pens on the surface of the desk. "What do you say about going out to lunch together?"

Riza hadn't seen much of Maes lately and was happy to accompany him to the building's cafeteria. Maes always called it "going out", but truthfully, the two of them never left the building since the cafeteria was only about two floors down from their branch offices. "Sure, I'd love to," she said.

Maes stopped tapping the pen and looked at his co-worker's face. Something was different… Normally, Riza was straight-faced and spoke in an even, level voice that signified that she was a composed woman, not easy to ruffle and almost never stressed. Maes secretly couldn't wait until she got married just to see if it would do anything to that calm demeanor, and today, something looked like it had disrupted her usual tranquility.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked. "You look a little… less in-control than usual."

Riza flushed; was it really that obvious she was a nervous wreck over Roy? _Damn him…_ she cursed under her breath. Smoothing back her hair just to have it bounce back in her face again, she replied, "Er… nothing's wrong… not really. I'm just waiting for someone to call."

Maes looked at the telephone on her desk and then back at her face. "Who?" he asked quizzically. "You couldn't possibly be waiting for that lawyer and have him bitch at you about who knows what—"

"No, no," laughed Riza. She had completely forgotten about the lawyer and how he was supposedly suing the company for not hiring his client because she was a midget. He called it "discrimination" and a bunch of other big words and hadn't realized that he was calling the wrong company about it. Riza smiled at the memory of transferring the lawyer's phone calls to Roy every time he called, then frowned because thinking of Roy got her thinking of… Roy. She sighed. "I'm waiting for Roy Mustang to call."

"Roy Mustang?" Maes repeated, taking his elbows off the desk and putting a finger to his chin. He chuckled lightly. "The VP? Why do you want _him_ to call? Is he giving you a promotion?"

Riza shook her head, her cheeks still slightly tinged red. Maes looked at her closely and eventually figured out what she was hiding. With a knowing smile and a nod, he leaned back in the chair and went on. "He's an odd one, Roy Mustang. He kept hitting on my wife at the company Christmas party last winter…" Maes stroked his chin, trying to think of anything else he knew about Vice President Mustang. Not much, he found out. He barely ever talked to the guy, but he saw him just about every day as he rather Royally strutted his way to the restrooms at three. Finally, Maes found another tidbit of information which he fed to Riza. "He has a thing for miniskirts."

Now Riza's cheeks were coated in a full-on blush. Awkwardly, she thanked him. "That's… er… good to know." To save her from hearing Maes telling her anything else she wasn't sure she wanted to her, her cell phone rang.

Quickly composing herself, Riza picked it up and answered it. "Riza Hawkeye speaking."

"Hey, babe."

Riza's face paled. She gave Maes a frantic look and mouthed the words "It's Roy" to him. Maes scooted his chair away from the desk and excused himself. "I'll wait outside," he whispered.

"Riza?"

Riza turned back to the phone. "Uh-um… yes. Hi, Roy." She grinned, fighting back the impulse to laugh nervously. _What are you, sixteen? Pull yourself together, Riza!_

"Sorry it took so long to call—"

"How did you get my cell phone number?" Riza blurted.

Roy paused. She could feel him smirking on the other end. "I have my ways," he answered simply, letting Riza ponder that for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, I got a date place for us tonight."

Riza smiled. "Oh yeah? Where at?" She had completely forgotten how disastrous their last date had been; all she knew was that she was eager for more.

"It's this dance club," Roy told her. "Down on Sixteenth Avenue? You seen it? The one with the neon lights all over it? 'Sparky's Place'?"

Once again, Riza had never heard of the place. "Of course I have," she lied. "I drive by it all the time on my way to the laundromat."

"You don't have a laundry machine?"

Riza sweatdropped. "I meant dry cleaners."

"Ah. Right. Right." Roy cleared his throat. "But what do you say? Tonight at nine? The club's open 'till two. And don't worry, drinks are on me."

Riza got the strange feeling that Roy was smirking again. _Does he think I can't afford my own drinks…? Now that he thinks I don't have a laundry machine, he's going to think I'm some kind of bum who lives in a trashy apartment dump…_ She wasn't offended, though, since she sensed he was winking also. _Or maybe he's just trying to show off how rich and cool he is…_ Riza sighed. "That sounds great," she said.

"I'll pick you up."

Riza paled. _Now he'll know I'm poor… Then again, it's not a_ bad _house… Just small… At least it's clean… _"Oh… okay. Do you need directions?"

"Nope. I got your address the same way I got your phone number." Click. Riza disconnected from the call as well and slipped her cell phone back into her purse. It was now eleven-twenty. _Screw it, I'm going to lunch a little early today…_ she said to herself as she went outside and nearly dragged Maes Hughes down to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Woah, who lit a fire in your shorts?" Maes teased as the both of them had nearly tumbled down the stairs. "Did Mustang piss you off or something?"

"No," said Riza. "He finally asked me on our second date."

"You mean you had one before?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

Maes shrugged. "Fine by me. But why don't you let me treat you to lunch just this once? As a celebration for you finally finding a husband—"

"Husband?" Riza cried. "Maes, that's hardly—"

Maes just grinned and wiggled his eyebrow.

Grabbing a fistful of one-dollar bills from her purse, Riza slapped them on the counter of the cafeteria. "No thank you. I'll buy my own turkey sandwich."

* * *

It was eight o'clock and Riza was getting ready for her Friday night date once again. She had already showered and was feeling fresh and great. _Maybe this time the date won't be a total waste of time… _She fastened her bra in the back and opened up her wardrobe. She knew she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up and get dressed soon, and showing up late two dates in a row was not something she wanted to do.

"Augh…" she grumbled, slamming the dresser drawers closed. "Too 'conservative'," she mumbled to herself. This time, she was determined to look good for Roy. "I'll show him 'conservative'…" She strode over to her step-in closet and looked around in the shadows for something to wear.

There was her old prom dress… _No, too formal. It's a dance club… Not like I'd still fit into that size three anyway…_ And there was a sharp blue blazer… _Definitely too "conservative"…_ Riza pushed aside some more hangers and finally found something worthy of Roy.

It was a tight black leather tank top that she couldn't remember ever purchasing, but Riza mentally thanked herself for buying it. "This will be perfect." She slipped herself into it, noting with a smile that it covered everything she wanted covered but was still sexy. It was a little tight, but she figured that Roy would probably want it that way. It wasn't too uncomfortable, either; it was easy to move in and breathed well for leather.

She then moved to her vanity mirror and carefully applied makeup. Usually, she only wore a tiny bit of eyeliner and foundation and that was it, but tonight she knew she had to look a little less "conservative". She lightly painted her eyes with dark blue eye shadow and applied eyeliner, foundation, blush, mascara, lip gloss and lip liner. Next, she pulled up her shoulder-length hair into a messy ponytail, letting it fall loosely down her neck and down her face. Her hair was wavy since she had not dried it, but she decided that she would leave it that way. Normally, she spent about twenty minutes straightening it and pinning it up with a clip, but the wavy look took less time and looked good too – definitely not very "conservative".

After she was finished with her hair and makeup, she strapped on a choker necklace and poked in two dangling gold hoop earrings. It had been a long time since she wore any other earrings besides posts.

Looking down at her bare legs, she wondered what else she would wear to complement the nice top. _Jeans?_ she wondered. She was about to dig through her drawers to find a pair of nice jeans that weren't ripped or too hideous to wear in public when she remembered what her friend Maes Hughes had said:

"_He has a thing for miniskirts…"_

Riza's eyes widened. _No way. I've just met the guy. I'm not going to give him that kind of satisfaction… Besides, do I even _have _a miniskirt…?_ She shook her head. _None that I can remember…_ She opened up her closet again and stepped in when she saw something that made her jaw want to crash right through the floor.

Hanging innocently on a clip-hanger was a short, army green miniskirt. It seemed to sway in an imaginary wind; enticingly, invitingly. Biting her lip, Riza hesitated, hand twitching to reach out for it. After a minute of standing in a state of uncertainty, she closed her eyes and grabbed the miniskirt off the hook, cringing at what she was about to do.

One leg after the other, she stepped into the tiny skirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She half hoped that she looked hideous in the miniskirt so she could take it off and say "screw it", but she found, almost to her dismay, that looked pretty good. Sighing, she strung a thick, studded belt through the loops and sat down on her bed to tie on her shoes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

* * *

Roy's fancy Audi A8 pulled into her driveway seconds later, and he stepped out to ring her doorbell. Riza had just finished tying the strings to her combat boots and was zipping up the sides when she heard the chime of the doorbell calling to her. Quickly, she finished zipping and sprinted down the stairs, swiping her purse from the kitchen table and all but flying out the door.

Smiling, she greeted Roy, trying to cover the sound of her heart pounding. "Hello, Roy."

Roy surveyed her outfit just like he had on their first date and grinned back. "You look great," he said honestly and truthfully.

Riza blushed and grinned nervously. She wasn't sure if he really meant that of if he was just saying that because she was in a miniskirt. Either way, the compliment was nice, and Riza appreciated it. "I didn't want to look too conservative for you," she replied.

Roy winced, remembering his mistake on their last date. _Ooh, that's on your record forever, Mustang. She's not gonna forget that… _He recovered himself quickly and offered Riza his arm. "Shall we go then?"

Riza nodded and almost had a heart attack when she saw the car parked in her driveway. It bore the Audi insignia and was as sleek and shiny as if it were right from a computer-edited TV commercial. It must have cost _at least_ one hundred thousand dollars.

Roy grinned, noticing Riza's shocked face. _Score one. She likes my car…_ He put his arm around Riza and ushered her into the passenger's seat: plush black leather with grey stitching, comfy, cushioned, and heated. Riza relaxed into it, closing her eyes and smiling, inhaling the scent of Roy's cologne that lingered in the air. And she thought the restaurant was ritzy…

"I love your car," she gushed, running her hand on the leather armrest. "It must have cost you a lot of money…"

"Almost one hundred and twenty thousand dollars." Roy grinned.

Riza almost fainted.

Roy accelerated the car, and the two of them were off for the dance club, Sparky's Place. Just like Roy said, it has bright neon lights all over it, depicting scenes of curvy women dancing and men drinking. Riza frowned. Just what kind of club would this be exactly…? It never occurred to her Roy might bring her to a strip joint…

Tensely, Riza allowed Roy to help her out of the car and hook arms with her on the short walk up the steps to the building. Loud music was blasting inside; the Plexiglas windows could do nothing to muffle the noise. A bouncer nodded them in, figuring that the two of them were definitely over twenty-one years old.

Strobe lights flashed before their eyes, blinding them almost as they made their way into the thriving club. Tons of young college kids barely days over the drinking age were laughing, dancing and drinking, and girls in outfits that made Riza feel like an eskimo wiggled about to the beat of the music, men clapping their approval and drowning themselves in every alcoholic beverage imaginable.

Overall, the club was nice. It looked like it would be a lot of fun; the college girls Riza could ignore easily as long as Roy wasn't caught staring at them for too long. But Roy only had eyes for Riza, and he led her over to the bar stand. The two of them took seats on the comfy stools (not as comfy as the seats in Roy's car, of course), and Roy ordered them both apricot brandies.

After nearly an hour of getting nice and drunk at the bar, Roy finally asked Riza to dance. "It's about time you asked me," Riza replied, her voice bubbling over with a rarely-heard-around-the-office giggle. Roy smiled and picked her up off the bar stool, carrying her into the middle of the dance floor. Riza laughed and kicked her feet, feeling like she was floating in the arms of heaven.

Roy gently placed her down and wrapped his arm around the small of her back. Riza leaned backwards and let Roy dip her then quickly snap her back up. She decided she would let Roy do all the work for two reasons: one, she didn't really know how to dance, especially not in the "cool" style that all the college kids were doing, and two, she was too drunk to even think about doing something cool anyway. She had never had so much alcohol and liquor since her own college days…

Roy apparently didn't really know what he was doing, either, so he just made stuff up, half following the moves of the other kids nearby and half following his body which seemed to have detached itself from his mind. He spun Riza around, brushed his hips with hers, and even (with plenty more drinks inside him) attempted to river dance.

It was toward one o'clock in the morning that Riza was finally starting to sober up a little. She knew that Roy was past wasted and wouldn't be able to drive, so she took it upon herself to be the responsible one. Roy was ordering another beer and staring lazily at Riza who watched him stare at her.

Moments later, Roy finally mumbled, "Are you having a good time?" He was difficult to understand with so much alcohol muddling his speech, but Riza smiled prettily and nodded. "Yes, Roy. I am having a wonderful time. Thank you for taking me out."

Roy fumbled for Riza's hand and gripped it tightly. "Good," he said. "I'm glad I didn't fuck it all up like last time." Riza smiled again and stroked his gentle fingers. Roy straightened himself up in his bar stool and suddenly announced, "I love you, Riza."

It wasn't the alcohol talking.

Riza stood in shock, yet she knew that her own feelings for the vice president were similar. He was attractive, yes, but he also knew how to have a good time, and he was definitely entertaining. She could live with his faults; after all, everyone had them. Maybe her own fault was not seeing that other people were allowed to have flaws. Smiling, she decided that she liked Roy a lot, too… _maybe_ even so far as love.

_What are you thinking? It's only been two dates… Come on, Riza, things like this don't happen. You are not in love with Roy Mustang, and he is not in love with you. He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying…_ But the thought only made her sad. _What if… what if he_ is _only just saying that…?_

Roy noticed the look on Riza's face and frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Riza shook her head. "It's nothing. Thank you again, Roy."

Roy still didn't look convinced, but he leaned forward and kissed Riza tenderly on the lips and stroked her hair. Riza felt like crying. It wasn't just the alcohol after all… Roy Mustang, Vice President of WorldSpin International, Central Branch, Department of Human Resources, really did love Riza Hawkeye, the secretary.

And Riza loved Roy back. She never wanted Roy to let go.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses!

* * *

**

**Tsunade-chan**: O.o Huh… now that I think about it, Roy is a bit metro in here… But hey, that's sexy, come on! Lol Thanks for the review!

**gundams forever**: Thanks very much for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**unexpection**: Ha ha, thanks. Describing Roy has been passed down the crazykitsune17 line for genera—augh, darn it, went and got all Armstrong-y… v.v Uh, thanks for the review!

**KamauFox**: I'm glad you think I've captured Roy well! I'm always worried about the characters being OOC (maybe because it's a nasty habit of mine)… But yeah, I just love Royai (I love Roy x Ed too, but I can see where you'd get annoyed with the lot of them). Thanks for the review!

**don'tbreakme**: It's never mentioned, but if you really want to know who wrote it, it was Havoc. At least, it was supposed to be, but now that I think about it, that doesn't really make sense. So actually, I don't know who wrote her name on the wall. It's a mystery. :-P heh heh. Thanks for the review!

**Mookie and Moofie**: Ahh, a Roy fan too? n.n I love Roy! He is teh luvly!11one!7 :D :D :D Lol, anyway, glad ya like my story! Thanks very much for the review!

**guest**: Aw, I'm glad. I know not everybody is a fan of AU's, but I'm happy you are! Thanks very much for the review!

**Sniper Hawkeye**: I'm so glad you like it! I hope it's fun to read; it was fun for me to write. :D Ha ha, I'm also glad ya liked Roy's car… I got a thing for Audis… :grins: And don't worry, I have all of the chapters all written out. I had written this story earlier in the summer. Thanks for the review!

**Lady Mirror**: Like I don't don'tbreakme, it's never mentioned, but Havoc wrote her name there. Well, he did when I had first planned the story out. But that was just an interesting little tidbit of information that only I would know, because well, I never mentioned it. But it doesn't really make any sense now, so I'm just letting it be a total mystery. Thanks for the review!

**Tsuiraku Nami**: Yaay! I'm glad I've moved up .2 points in the ratings place. I hope I've improved here. Please let me know! It's nice to have honest opinions rather than "omfg love it!" (although those are nice n.n') Thanks for the review!

* * *

--crazykitsune17-- 


	4. The Bed

A/N: Favorite chapter! Right here! Read and review:D :D :D

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Bed

* * *

**

Riza had driven Roy home that night, Roy drunkenly muttering directions under his breath and getting them lost more than once. Riza then had taken the late city bus home, collapsing into her doorway, yawning. She had had a terrific night, and Roy had even admitted that he loved her. Riza took off her shoes and spun around on the carpet, hands pressed to her chest with glee. She had never been happier in all her life.

The following Monday Roy had called her again and set up another date for a bar. It was a different bar, this one in the next town over. He said that this one was a karaoke bar, and he ended his phone call with the lighthearted warning, "Don't lose that pretty voice of yours" before hanging up.

Riza smiled, setting her phone down. Earlier that morning, she had received a small gift from Roy, delivered by one of Roy's "servants", a tall blonde man named Jean Havoc who seemed pissed off at having to be the vice president's delivery boy. He'd dropped the thin, heart-shaped box on Riza's desk and grumbled, "For you from Roy with love," as if reciting an obnoxious speech then left.

Smiling warmly, she untied the ribbon on the box and opened it up to find a dozen chocolate-covered cherries and a note. Not before popping one of the delicious cherries in her mouth, she scanned the note and saw, in Roy's small, slanted handwriting "You are as sweet as a cherry. Love you. Roy Mustang." Riza laughed. Sweet as a cherry? He couldn't have come up with that line by himself…

"Thank you!" she called out the door, hoping the messenger, Havoc, heard her. He probably didn't, she decided, and she went back to enjoying the cherries, shoving them in her top desk drawer her friend Maes came in to take her to lunch again. Maes was a good friend, but not good enough to share-chocolate covered cherries with!

Over the week, Riza kept receiving small little gifts from Roy. Havoc the delivery boy seemed to be getting more and more agitated and disgruntled by the day, making the gifts – especially the bigger ones – all the more amusing to receive. By Friday she had received the chocolate-covered cherries, a pen in the shape of a heart, a medium-sized teddy bear that started singing as soon as Havoc plopped it on her desk, and a painted ceramic vase with beautiful roses.

Maes was admiring the roses she had received on Thursday when he came into her office that Friday morning to hang out before lunch. Prodding the thick stems, he said, "Guess Mustang's not that big of a jerk after all, huh?" Riza smiled and allowed a few chuckles. "No, I suppose not," she said, lifting one of the roses and smelling it; it still smelled wonderful like the day she got it, and plus, it was tinged with the heavenly scent of Roy's cologne. The smell of his cologne nearly drove Riza crazy; every free second she had, she was inhaling the flowers just to smell the cologne.

Havoc came into the office right about then, this time carrying a medium-sized box. It was wrapped in a red ribbon and matching bow, looking like a very classy Christmas present. Havoc's face was covered by the gigantic bow, but Riza could see his eyebrows twitching. She laughed and relieved him of the package, slipping a dollar into his pocket and murmuring, "That's for all your hard work. Thank you."

Havoc took the dollar and frowned. _That's all I get as compensation for delivering these stupid packages? _he thought. _Sheesh, cheapskate… Still, I haven't gotten_ anything _from Mustang…_ He left her office, leaving her and Maes to open the new present.

Grinning, Riza took off the ribbon and bow and lifted the lid off the package. Maes leaned over her shoulder and peered in.

Inside was a miniskirt. It was a nice one - dark denim with frayed ends – obviously very expensive. Riza smiled awkwardly and blushed as Maes gave her a look. She carefully lifted the skirt from its nest of tissue paper and checked the tag.

Size ten.

Riza dropped the skirt, and her cheeks grew steadily redder – this time from anger, not embarrassment. Maes gave her another look, then checked the tag himself. He had to bite his hand to keep from laughing. Meanwhile, Riza kept fuming, finally recovering herself long enough to viciously grab a pen and shift her business documents to find some blank paper. Angrily, she scribbled a note and handed it to Maes, telling him to return the box and the note to Roy's office.

Maes nodded, eager to get out of her office so he could finally erupt into very loud, obnoxious laughter without getting a death glare from Riza. Riza repackaged the box and thrust it roughly into Maes's arms, sending him off.

Once out of her office, Maes unfolded Riza's note and read it. She had scribbled down the words "I wear a 6, you jerk!" with the number 6 underlined three times. Maes smiled, then ran up the stairs to Roy's office, unable to contain his laughter.

* * *

Roy was busy waving a pencil in front of his face when Maes Hughes burst into his office, red in the face from laughing and panting slightly. He was carrying a box that looked suspiciously like the one he had given to Riza just minutes ago… Putting the pencil down, Roy turned to Maes and gave him a questioning look.

Still slightly chuckling, Maes smirked and said, "Nice try, Mustang." He planted the half-wrapped box and the note on Roy's desk. Roy read the note and turned red. Maes relished in the moment of watching one of the company's most annoying, uppity bastards color himself in shame and embarrassment. He looked like a tomato!

Roy slammed his head down on his desk, not bothering to dismiss Maes, who stood there watching. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, I knew I should've gotten her a smaller size! Stupid, stupid, stupid… Now she's going to hate me!_

Maes couldn't resist. He had to tease the vice president a little bit before leaving. "Who did you think you were dating, Mustang?" he taunted. "Me? Even_ I_ wouldn't have fit into that, and Riza definitely wouldn't either. What were you thinking?"

Roy moaned, half out of pain from his head hitting the desk and half out of his own misery. "Go away, Hughes," he said, trying to regain a sense of control in his voice. He didn't look very demanding with his face bright red and his head pressed against the desk, and Maes didn't leave. "I said go away, Hughes," Roy growled.

Maes grinned idiotically and bowed himself out the door, leaving Roy to wallow in his stupidity by himself. He nearly skipped down the stairs as he made his way back to Riza's office. Riza had calmed down some and was ready to go to lunch. As Maes walked in her door, she told him, "I hope you brought extra money, Maes, because I wouldn't mind you buying me a sandwich this time. Get it with extra mayonnaise, too."

* * *

Saturday night, Roy was nervous. His hands were sweating inside the pockets of his jeans as he stood somewhat in the dark of the karaoke bar. He hoped that Riza wouldn't stand him up for their date that night. She had never said anything about canceling, and he could only hope that she wasn't too mad about what happened on Friday to ditch him…

It was five after eight, their designated meeting time. Five minutes wasn't much to worry about; perhaps Riza just got lost. He'd wait a while before giving up on her.

But when the time sidled closer and closer to eight-thirty, Roy was starting to get worried. In his anxiety, he had ordered three beers already and was contemplating on something heavier when Riza finally walked in the door.

She was dressed nicely still, but Roy noticed with dismay that she was wearing pants. They were nice pants, blue jeans with a hole in the knee, but they were no miniskirt. He cringed at the memories of the word "miniskirt" and made his way over to her.

"Hi," he said, hoping he didn't sound too embarrassed. Riza brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and didn't answer him. She had been late on purpose, circling the bar in her Ford Escape for twenty minutes before finally walking in. She had also worn jeans on purpose, although she didn't really have much of a choice. The miniskirt she wore last time on a date was the only one she had, and Riza didn't want to wear the same thing on two different dates. That might be considered "tacky" by Roy's standards…

Roy tried to put his entire face in Riza's line of vision, but Riza kept turning around and blocking him out. It was a rather childish display, Riza acting the part of the snobby brat giving Roy the cold shoulder and Roy acting like a desperate puppy, begging for her attention. Finally, he just spoke to her back. "You're not still mad about the miniskirt thing, are you?" he asked, exasperated that it had taken all this work just to get her to talk.

Finally, Riza turned around and faced Roy, a sort of twisted smile on her face. Her pretty amber eyes exuded warmth, and she answered softly, "No, I'm not still mad. Normally, I would be, but there's just something about you that makes me unable to stay angry for an extended period of time." She wrapped her arm across Roy's back and invited him to embrace her, which he did, gratefully. Roy audibly sighed in relief and replied, "Oh, good. Because I have something for you back at my place, if you're willing to come home with me."

Riza looked at Roy awkwardly, wondering what exactly he had in mind that would require her to come home with him. She decided it was better not to think about it and instead teased, "It better not be lingerie."

Roy smiled and shook his head, choppy ebony hair fanning out with each shake. "Nah," he said. "It's not lingerie." In the back of his mind, a nervous little voice was weakly chuckling "Good thing I didn't buy those lacy panties then…" Mentally, he slapped himself for even allowing himself to even _think_ about buying them. _Bad Roy! Bad, bad_, bad _Roy!_

Yet he couldn't help drooling over the thought of what Riza would look like in them.

But tonight he would be happy with their bar date and what he had gotten her instead. The two of them had another great time at the bar, singing karaoke – and even receiving a standing ovation from the drunken crowd for their excellent duet rendition of Elton John's "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" – and dancing to other good karaoke singers. There were a few bad songs, mostly done by the bartender himself, and he was booed offstage. It was after midnight when Roy and Riza finally went home.

Riza followed Roy in her Escape, thundering down the highway at top speed just to keep up with him. He seemed to have no regard for laws of the road and went through just about every red light imaginable. Riza, however, stopped and waited for the light to turn green, having to squint far into the distance to find Roy's black Audi in the moonlight.

At last, they had reached Roy's home. Riza had never seen his house before and was overwhelmed by its hugeness. Of course, she should've expected such an extravagant house for Roy; he _was_ after all the wealthy VP of WorldSpin International, Central Branch, Department of Human Resources. Roy grinned as he led the way up the steps to the foyer where the two of them took off their shoes and looked up at the rest of the house. Riza's breath was taken away. She had never set foot in a… a palace!

"Wow," she breathed. "It's enormous…"

"Wait 'till you see the bedroom," said Roy with a smile, leading her up the stairs. Riza didn't even catch his suggestiveness as she was too busy looking at all of the elegant decorations that adorned the walls and floors.

After ascending the beautifully carpeted staircase to the second story, Roy motioned for Riza to follow him to the first door on the right. Upon entering, Riza felt her breath completely leave her. The bedroom was _huge_! There was a gigantic king bed in the middle resting atop an ornate Persian rug. Red satin and lace graced the bed's pillows and sheets while a puffy and cushiony comforter with medieval design lay atop it all. There was a large, forty-seven inch television resting in a niche in a cabinet, surrounded by stacks of DVDs and CDs for the stereo system underneath it. Roy picked up a remote from his nightstand and clicked on the stereo. Soft, romantic Chris Isaak music floated out of the speakers, pleasant to Riza's ears. She secretly loved Chris Isaak.

Roy grabbed Riza around the waist and they danced for a while, enjoying each others' touch and always leaning in close, as if about to kiss, but pulling away at the last second. They were teasing each other, playing around until the early hours of the morning.

Roy finally abandoned the dance once a couple of songs were done and he walked over to his closet, opening the sliding doors to a vast collection of identical suits and polished shoes. Riza bit her lip to keep from laughing when she saw how haphazardly all of the clothes had been thrown in. _Her_ meager closet was much neater than this!

After a few minutes of digging and tripping over stray shoes, Roy finally found what he was looking for and handed it to Riza. It was another box, much like the one she had received on Friday. She glanced at it, giving Roy a raised eyebrow. "Go on, open it," he encouraged, hoping that Riza would approve of this gift.

It was another miniskirt, this one pitch black with a stitched-on flame design on the right side. There were cargo-style pockets and wide belt loops with D-rings for chains. No chains were included, but Riza smiled, noticing that the size on the tag was the correct one, and threw her arms around Roy.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Roy reached down across Riza's back, breathing in her scent and tracing down the curve of her spine. Firmly, yet gently, he placed his hand over Riza's butt and gave it a lighthearted squeeze. Riza didn't seem to mind.

* * *

The night passed in a blur. Riza remembered almost everything about it – the kisses, the touches, the whispers and murmurs of "I love you" in her ear and Roy's smile…

She did wonder, though, why she had woken up on a bed of satin sheets. Her sheets at home were cotton and grey; this was silky, cherry red. She moved about a bit in the sheets and noticed with a growing sense of apprehension that she was naked also. Usually, she wore a baggy T-shirt and a pair of shorts to bed; what was all this?

She turned all the way around in the bed, scared of what she might see when she opened her eyes. Slowly, she forced them open, her heart pounding. She almost screamed out loud when she saw the man next to her, snuggled deep into the pillows and smiling as his brown eyes twinkled with a sleepy happiness.

"Good morning, beautiful," said Roy Mustang.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses!

* * *

**

**Tsunade-chan**: I'm sorry, the immature part of me has got to ask. When you said that Roy "can fit most of the Cock, Coy, Sly, personas", I'm sure you meant "cocky", right:laughs: I'm sorry, I'm way too immature… :slaps self: But yes, Roy is the funnest character to play with. I love Roy. XDDD Yay for Roy! And yay for you for giving me a review! (rhymes!)

**Safferon**: Thank you for the review! n.n

**gundams forever**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I had a hard time picking between that one and this one as my favorite chapter (in the end, I went for this one, only because I LOVE the ending of it… XD) I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!

**Cashmeritan**: Well, good, I'm glad! I try to be original. Sometimes it doesn't work so well, but I guess this time it did! I actually haven't read too many Royai stories, so I don't know what the "norm" is, but I've read enough Inuyasha ones with Inu x Kag, so I can kinda make inferences… ha ha. Thanks for the review!

**KiloLuna**: Glad you like it! I like fluff… :-P Riza's guns:points to Roy: Just kidding! XD Um… they… aren't… around. They're under her bed, to protect her from burglars! I have no idea where they went… The AU-ness killed them. O.O Thanks for the review!

**Ayuka-chan**: Well, he IS God's gift to these women… :points to self and Riza: XP Thanks for the review!

**Otaku**: Thanks for the review!

**guest**: Really? Well, hey, I'm glad you enjoy "less conservative" Riza… It makes me giggle… n.n Thanks for the review!

**Lady Mirror**: Isn't that convenient? Just randomly finding a miniskirt in your closet…? Lol, actually, I'm not sure if it's mentioned or not, but she bought it when she was younger on a whim (she was probably drunk XP) and then just never wore it… until the previous chapter. o.o Although I wouldn't put it past Roy to sneak clothes into peoples' closets… That's a funny thought! Thanks for the review!

**Alchemy-Fan**: Of course I'll write more! I still have one more chapter to go after this. Thanks for the review!

**fullmetal 4eva: **Aww, thank you. I'm glad you like it!

**Captain Starseeker**: Thank you very much! This is personally one of my favorite fics that I've ever written, so the compliments mean a lot to me. Thanks, General Spoon and Captain Starseeker for the review!

**Sniper Hawkeye**: Well, I'm really glad that you like it! It makes me smile to know you're smiling at my writing. Yay! AU's are fun. n.n Thanks for the review!

**Mint Pizza Queen**: Well, when you put it that way, it is sort of odd to see Riza wearing a mini of her own free will… hmmm… My excuse here is that it's an AU… hee hee… Yeah, and watch the roads too, MPQ, there's fluff flooding the streets! Thanks for the review!

**HiGh Pri3st**: Yes, there is one more chapter after this one. Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

* * *

--crazykitsune17-- 


	5. The End

A/N: Whee, final chapter! I know, I know, I took forever to update. I've been busy. But isn't that everybody's excuse:sigh: Ah well. I know this chapter kinda pales in comparison to 3 and 4, but… hey, it works, right? Plus the ending is cute, so… let me off the hook:sweatdrop: Although I am kinda sad… I didn't get on any Royai C2s… T.T Nah, that's okay, no biggie. XDXD Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The End

* * *

**

The following Monday, Riza was nervous as she walked into her office at eight o'clock that morning. She hadn't spoken to Roy ever since Sunday morning, when she rather awkwardly announced that she had to go. She wasn't mad at Roy or anything, just slightly flustered.

How in the world did their relationship come this far? It had hardly been three weeks, and already the two of them were making the deepest love connection a man and a woman could. It had all moved so fast…

Nervously, Riza turned on her computer and checked her e-mail. Nothing from Roy. She checked her cell phone. No messages. She checked her desk. No papers out-of-place and no papers with Roy's handwriting on them. She sighed. He wasn't mad at her for leaving so early after they… Riza frowned, overcome by sadness.

_Why did you have to go and make such a big deal out of it?_ she asked herself. _It wasn't like you were going to get pregnant or anything…_ Riza's face flushed. _Oh god, what am I thinking? _Quickly, she searched through her sheaf of files, hoping to run away from her thoughts by doing paperwork.

Though the entire time, she couldn't help but think in the back of her mind what their kids would look like if she and Roy had children…

Just as Riza was frantically trying to deter her mind from such thoughts, her buddy Maes Hughes entered the office, looking happy as usual. Hiding behind her computer screen, she tried to shoo the crimson blush away from her face.

"Hi there!" greeted Maes, settling into an office chair. Riza moved the computer screen to the left, still blocking her face, and replied, "Hello, Maes."

Maes didn't seem to notice that Riza was hiding and launched into his Question of the Day. "Where were you Saturday night?" he asked. "I tried to call you, but you wouldn't pick up. You missed Elysia's birthday party!"

Riza bit her lip and groaned softly. She had forgotten all about Maes's daughter, Elysia, who would be turning four that weekend. Ever since Elysia's last birthday party, Maes had never been able to shut up about her next one. He had even started handing out copies of Elysia's wish lists to all of his co-workers. Riza felt an uncomfortable squirming in her stomach when she remembered that Elysia's list was shoved in the back of her desk drawer.

"Oh, Maes, I'm so sorry," Riza apologized honestly, finally shoving away from the computer screen barrier. The blush was gone now, replaced by a saddened look in her eyes. "I was just…" She paused, hesitating. Quickly, she continued, "Never mind. I'm sorry for missing Elysia's party."

"Nah, it's okay," said Maes, putting his hands behind his head. "I took tons of pictures and got the whole thing on video, so you can watch it during lunch." He then leaned in closer to Riza, a sneaky little smile crossing his lips. "Were you out with Roy?"

Riza looked away, unable to answer. The blush was coming back again…

Maes scooted his chair over to the right, trying to follow Riza's gaze as she solemnly avoided the question. Concernedly, Maes gave Riza a pleading, caring look and asked softly, "Hey, is everything okay? Did something happen…?"

Riza sighed and stood up, pushing in her chair and making her way over to Maes, who stood up as well, letting his friend embrace him. Gripping onto his shoulders, Riza hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Oh, Maes… we… we had sex…" She started to cry.

Immediately, Maes stiffened and held Riza closely, rubbing her back and calming her down. "Riza… Was it bad? What happened? What's wrong? Did he take advantage of you—"

"No, it's not that," Riza said, trying to stop her tears as she let herself be held in Maes's arms. "I… I don't know why I'm crying, I just…"

At that moment, an all-too-familiar face poked his head in the doorway, smiling lightly. The smile disappeared, however, when Roy Mustang caught Riza in Maes's arms, crying. Narrowing his eyes, Roy stiffened and cleared his throat, catching Riza's attention.

Riza gasped and quickly wrenched herself out of Maes's grasp. Maes just looked confused, then finally registered what Roy must have been thinking it looked like and folded his hands behind his back, trying to look innocent, though why he bothered was a mystery. He was married; he was _not_ cheating on his wife with Riza.

"Roy!" Riza called, but Roy had already had his fill of the office scene. Annoyed, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, making his way for the elevator. Riza gave Maes a fleeting glance of apprehension before sprinting out the doorway herself in hot pursuit of the vice president.

Maes shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugged, and walked away. He figured Roy was just being a jerk – he wouldn't put it past Roy to just put on a big show of jealousy. It didn't occur to him that the vice president of WorldSpin International, Central Branch, Department of Human Resources might actually have _feelings_.

No one ever thought the higher-ups had any sort of emotion except egotism.

Riza jogged along the corridor, two-inch heels clacking loudly against the whitish tile. Roy had stopped in front of the elevator and had already pressed the red "Up" button. The elevator would be arriving soon.

"Roy!" Riza stumbled, stepping wrongly on her right foot and twisting it sharply. She mentally cursed to herself then limped the rest of the way over to Roy Mustang. "Roy!"

Roy said nothing. All he gave Riza was a blank, dulled look, his normally stunning and sexy brown eyes betraying an emotion of hurt and a hint of jealousy. Riza grabbed onto his arm, panting slightly and holding him in place. _Don't go… don't leave… don't leave…_ she silently pleaded. "Roy…"

"Roy that wasn't what you think it was!" Riza explained, dragging Roy's arm down a few inches. "That guy – Maes Hughes – was just a _friend_ of mine. I swear it! He's even married!"

"Romantic affairs are not nonexistent," Roy answered solemnly. "He could be cheating."

Tears welled up in Riza's eyes again, but they were tears of anger and hurt. "How could you say that?" she hissed. "Maes Hughes is a great man, and he would _never _cheat on his wife! Roy, come on, you don't know what you're talking about—"

The elevator landed on their floor and slid open with a cheery little "ding". Roy stepped in, Riza still attached to his arm. "No, I don't know what I'm talking about," he said. "I don't know what I'm talking about now, and I don't know what I was talking about when I told you I loved you."

Pain gripping her chest tightly, clutching and squeezing her heart so painfully that she had no choice but to fall, Riza staggered into the elevator after Roy, leaning into his chest. She recognized its feel, and the sensation of being secure as she lay on top of it. Roy himself remembered the feeling and frowned sadly, knowing that it was all false. Hugs and tears were something shared only with people that could be trusted – lovers. What else could that scene in Riza's office possibly be?

Roy never suspected that it was _he_ who could be wrong this time. Having never had a real close friend to share his troubles with, Roy thought that the only way out of his shell was through a beautiful woman who loved him. "Best friend" had no meaning, was nonexistent in Roy's life.

Angry with himself for wanting to touch Riza while he was supposed to be mad at her, Roy grimaced and straightened his spine. Riza felt him do this and only wanted to hold him tighter. Roy had pressed the button for Level 6 – his floor – and the elevator was slowly riding up.

Finally, Riza whispered, "Roy, I _do_ love you. I love Maes, too, but it's a different kind of love. He's a friend, and friends hug. This… this…" She found herself faltering, though whether the falter was because of nerves or because of hesitance, she wasn't sure. "This is what lovers do!" she managed to spit out after a second of tripping over words on her tongue, and she pressed her lips against Roy's.

Roy didn't protest. He let Riza pin him against the corner of the elevator, her lips massaging his in a pleasing way where Roy never wanted her to stop. Out of instinct, he wrapped his arm around Riza's waist and drew her closely, not really thinking at all, letting his body do all of the work. His brain was stuck on something Riza had just said…

_This is what lovers do._

And somehow, he sensed that Riza wasn't lying. She couldn't lie. Not about love. And as much as Roy liked to believe he was a heartbreaker and a ladies' man, he realized that he couldn't deny his own feelings for love either. It was useless. There was no point in lying.

"I love you," he tried to say, but his lips were still covered. The parting between them let Riza have the opportunity to tenderly ease her tongue into Roy's mouth, and they continued to kiss and relish in the moment.

The elevator door slid open once again, depositing the two on floor 6. They didn't want to leave, though. All thoughts of leaving Riza behind were gone from Roy's mind now – swept away along with his breath as Riza continued to caress his tongue and suffocate him, her body pressed so tightly against his that Roy almost felt claustrophobic.

Another person happened to be standing directly in front of the elevator, however, as it welcomed Roy and Riza to the new floor. And he crossed his arms and stamped his foot and glared, but neither lover seemed to notice.

"Hey!" the president of WorldSpin International, Central Branch, Department of Human Resources shouted, finally fed up with the display of affection taking place in front of his eyes. "Hey!"

Roy's and Riza's eyes snapped open and both turned to look at the president in shock. Riza looked especially embarrassed, blushing heavily and slowly inching away from Roy's body. Roy seemed almost sad to let her go, but he knew that he was probably in for a little slap on the wrist now from the company president.

The president, Edward Elric, a five-foot-two business mogul with an irascible attitude ten times his height, placed his hands on his hips and growled, "Mustang, Hawkeye, get back to work."

* * *

**Reviewer Responses!

* * *

**

**Mookie and Moofie**: No problem, review whenever you can. XD Kinda obvious how Chapter 4 was gonna go along with a title like that, huh? Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the story!

**Mint Pizza Queen**: Lol, yay, fluff! n.n I had fun writing that size-10-skirt part. ;) Exactly, I totally agree with your lesson to Roy. :points to Roy: Okay, Roy, buy me a size 0. :furtive look: Yes, of course I wear a zero, you silly… ha ha ha… ha. No. XP Thanks for the review!

**Tsuiraku Nami**: w00ts, 4 out of 5 makes me happy. :D Thanks for the review!

**gundams forever**: Thanks. Chapter 4 is definitely my fave, yet I really like this ending… hee hee. Thanks for the review!

**guest**: Meh, well, I was seriously considering making Riza a size 4, but I was like "No, you know what, that would mean she's thinner than me. We can't have that…" So I changed it to size 6. XDXDXD Bah on those perfect-looking anime female characters:grumpy face: Thanks for the review!

**TiNyLoVeBuBbLeS**: I dunno, I didn't want them to really hate each other. It would've been longer than 5 chapters that way, and I wanted strictly five. Besides the hate-love relationship theme is kind of a cliché, so… eh. But thanks for the review!

**Sniper Hawkeye**: Riza was just a little bit still intoxicated… and then there's the Roy Factor, you're forgetting that. Roy is just so alluring, so enticing, you cannot help but sleep with him once you're in his room! XP Thanks for the review!

**Captain Starseeker**: Yum, sexy-grin-Roy… :drools: Aw, well, I'm glad I could make your shitty day considerably less shitty. That comment makes my shitty day less shitty too. n.n Thank you and General Spoon for the review!

**Tsuande-chan**:challenges you to pervert contest: I'm more pervy than you:shakes fist: lol ah, yes… I've read one too many hentai/yaoi fics also… hee hee… And to think I used to be innocent… when I was like… 6… ha. Thanks for the review!

**MetalWing Alchemist**: w00ts for humor! ;) w00ts for Royai! w00ts for your review! XD

* * *

AND EVERYONE ELSE – THANKS A MILLION FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

* * *

--crazykitsune17-- 


End file.
